fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Priscilla
Priscilla (プリシラ, Purishira) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. She is a Troubadour born in the Cornwell clan of Ostia, who was adopted by Count Caerleon of Etruria when she was only six years old. History In the events following the destruction of House Cornwell by the corruption of Ostia, she was adopted by Count Caerleon of Etruria and lived her life in nobility. She often thought of her older brother, Raymond, who was separated from her in the aftermath of the destruction. Apparently, she was quite oblivious to the details about her origins (likely because of her youth, and it is also possible that the Caerleons hid them from her), but when she heard rumors of the destruction of House Cornwell and the possible survival of her brother, she quickly arranged to set off. Count Pent Reglay of Etruria assigned his pupil, a Mage known as Erk, as her bodyguard. They set off, but were deterred in Laus as the marquess of the land, Lord Darin, learned of her and tried to marry her. After being rejected, Darin, in rage, leaves guards to imprison her in Laus until she agrees to marry him. After a few days of deliberation, Erk leaves the village and travels north to seek aid from other Laus villagers, inadvertently leaving the princess vulnerable to attack from pirates to the east. They are both saved from Erik's cavalry by Eliwood's and Hector's army, which happened to be visiting Laus to confront the marquess about the disappearance of Marquess Pherae, Lord Elbert. With her bodyguard unfortunately conscripted into the party by the Ostian priestess Serra, Priscilla decides to join their group to keep her protection and to search for her brother. Later, when storming Castle Caelin to rescue Lyn's grandfather, Priscilla encounters a notable Mercenary bearing a great resemblance to herself. With her discovering her long-lost brother, she weeps with joy only to be met with a cold rebuttal from him. His thoughts of not joining the army are quickly evaporated when Raymond learns of one of the Lords in the group, Hector of Ostia. Finding an ample target to exact his revenge on Ostia, Raymond joins, coldly reminding his sister that he is known as Raven now. Priscilla travels with the party for the rest of the journey, either helping Raven make amends with his checkered past with Ostia, befriending Raven's retainer Lucius, learning about the truth of House Cornwell via their former vassal Oswin, or developing feelings for her bodyguard Erk, the wandering Myrmidon Guy, the Wyvern Rider Heath, or the Caelin Cavalier Sain. Despite her royal connections, it is unknown if she was involved with the war with Bern. Personality Priscilla is revealed to be extremely polite and a bit feminine, as well as selfless, but also naïve and stubborn, much to the chagrin of those who care about her. Ironically, three of her lovers, Guy, Heath, and Sain, are unable to be paired with her as their differences are too great, so her endings with them are those of tragic love, but in her ending with Erk he manages to wed her due to his connections to Pent. In Game Description: A vassal in service to Count Caerleon of Etruria. Base Stats Growth Rates |45% |40% |50% |40% |65% |15% |50% |} Promotion Gains *'Promotion to: Valkyrie' *'HP:' + 3 *'Magic:' + 2 *'Skill:' + 1 *'Defense:' + 2 *'Resistance:' + 3 *'Constitution:' + 1 *'Movement:' + 1 *'40 Weapon EXP in Staves' *'E Rank in Anima' Supports *Raven *Lucius *Erk *Oswin *Sain *Heath *Guy Overall Priscilla has well balanced stats across the board except in HP and defense. This can make her a very proficient healer, and rather decent utility once she promotes. However, Priscilla is still a bit frail, so being careless with her can be quite regrettable. In contrast to Serra, the other candidate for a healer, their stats differ quite a bit. Serra is a bit faster, but Priscilla has more luck. Also, Serra has more HP, but Priscilla has a much higher growth rate in skill, as well as more stable growth rates (except in HP and defense). Whoever you choose is preference, depending on whom you think will fit your team better. Quotes Possible Endings Priscilla- Secluded Princess Priscilla returned to Etruria's Count Caerleon. Her adopted parents met her not with harsh rebukes, but with tears of joy. Guy and Priscilla They fell in love amidst conflict, but Priscilla was a noble and Guy was but a mercenary nomad. Guy rode way before her tears could stain the earth, but Priscilla's bright smile remained in Guy's memory forever. Heath and Priscilla They fell in love amidst conflict, but Priscilla was a noble and Heath was a deserter from Bern. Their differences were too great. When they parted, Heath told a weeping Priscilla he would someday return. Erk and Priscilla They fell in love amidst conflict. Though he was not nobly born, Erk’s talent and link to Lord Pent earned him the peerage he needed to wed Priscilla. As a trusted magic teacher, he lived his life in happiness. Etymology 'Priscilla' is a diminutive of 'prisca,' which means 'ancient' in Latin. In the Bible, Priscilla is one of the earliest Christians; she had traveled with her husband (Aquila) on one of Saint Paul's journeys to spread Christianity, and to strengthen the churches. Trivia *Priscilla's artwork bears a resemblance to Nanna's artwork from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Gallery File:Priscillaingame.png|Priscilla's portrait in Rekka no Ken. File:Priscilla as troubador.JPG|Priscilla as a Troubadour Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters